Love is rough and so is sex
by Roxy loves his Zexy
Summary: love is a great feeling. It has it's ups and it has it's downs. no one knows that better than Roxas, Demyx, Sora, Riku, Hayner, and Seifer Roxas x Demyx


Love is rough.. and so is Sex

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

If I did Sora, Riku, Roxas, Axel, Demyx, and Zexion would be all mine XD lol.

The DRDR and stuff is just their names but in seme to uke lolz XD

This is my first Kingdom Hearts fanfiction, so please don't be brutal ., but be honest .

Also, this is Yaoi which means Boy x Boy.

If you don't like it don't read XP Enjoy :)

Chapter 1: I'm gonna tell him

DRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDRDR

Roxas opened the door to his house after a long day of school. He then checked around the house to see if anyone was home.

"Mom,dad,Cloud is anyone home!?" Roxas shouted.

When no one responded he went up to his room and took his shoes off.He then layed in bed and turned his tv on.The opening song to an anime he liked alot started playing and people could be seen singing.

"It doesn't matter if it's a guy or girl love is love" one of the characters from the show said to the other.

Roxas sighed and wished if only it was that simple.As he finished sighing his cell phone started to ring the song Simple and Clean.He reached into his pocket and opened the phone.

"Hello?" Roxas said uncertain who he was talking to.

"Hey Roxy!" said a cheery voice back.

Roxas sat up with a smile on his face and said "Hi Demy!".

"How are ya Roxy?"

Roxas layed his head back down on his pillow and paused the tv with the words Gravitation on it.

"I'm ok.I'm omega bored watching anime at home by myself."

"Wwweelll.I have nothing to do,so why don't I come over and we can hang out?"

Roxas hugged onto his covers and started to blush.

"Yeah,that'll be great."

"Ok then.See ya soon!"

Demyx and Roxas both hung up their phones.Roxas continued to lay on his bed with his eyes closed and sighed.(These feelings I have for Demyx.I wonder if I should tell him.It all started a long time ago.)

flash back

A twelve year old Roxas could be seen running holding hands with another boy with blonde hair in a strange style.

"Let's be friends forever ok Roxy!"

The little Roxas smiled.

"Sure!Friends forever!"

They both hugged each other.

end of flash back

(I promised that we would be friends forever,but I started to develope these OTHER feelings for you.When I'm near you my heart beat increases and my stomach feels like it has butterflies.I found out a year ago that I am gay and that I had these feelings for you.I wish I could tell you how I feel,but I'm afraid of breaking our friendship.)Roxas moved around in his bed and had these thoughts for twenty minutes.Then the sound of a car pulling up in his drive way could be heard.Roxas sighed to himself and opened his eyes.(I'm gonna tell him.)

RSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRSRS

"Man Riku, you're really hard. You're sure difficult to handle." Sora said exhaustedly.

Riku laughed softly as he laid back on the couch and closed his eyes. "Heh, well don't worry. The more you practice, the easier it'll get."

Sora sat up silently. He looked over toward Riku and smiled. He poked Riku on the head. "Come on, Riku. Let's go again!"

Riku opened his eyes and looked at Sora with a surprised expression. "Are you sure, Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yea, Riku. Come on, I'm ready. Let's do it!" Sora said determinedly.

Riku smiled. "Alright then. Just don't say I didn't warn you." Riku said teasingly as he sat up. "And don't complain if it hurts."

After two minutes Sora falls back and moans. The words YOU LOSE and the words YOU WIN can be seen on the tv.

"Good game" Riku said with a grin on his face.

"Awww and I thought I was ready for you." Sora said with a pout.

(lolz u all know wha u were thinkin XP XD)

Riku laughed at Sora's expression.

"Have I ever told you how cute you are when you pout?" Riku said while gazing into Sora's eyes.

Sora blushed a deep shade of red.

" Don't joke around like that Riku!"

Riku leaned closer to Sora.

"But I'm not joking. Your cute all of the time."

Sora quickly got up.

"Uh...I'm gonna go get some icecream. Do you want some?"

Riku sighed and replied with a nod of his head and a smile.

Sora walked to the kitchen and took out the seasalt icecream. He stood there in a daze blushing.

( Why was Riku acting like that to me? It was like he was flirting with me.) Sora then started laughing lightly. (Why would he want me. There are so many good looking girls and guys that wanna be with him. So what would make me special. Does he know I like him? Should I tell him how I feel?)

"Sora are you done!" Riku screamed from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm coming!"

Before Sora steped out of the kitchen with the icecream he had one final thought.

(I'm gonna tell him.)

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZA

" So, is that how you do the math problem?" A firey red head asked happily.

Zexion looked over the problem.

"Yeah it's right. Your learning this stuff fast."

Axel smiled.

"It's because your such a great teacher Zexion. I owe you one."

As Zexion heard this Axel looked into his blue eyes with his green ones. Zexion blushed.

"Uh...no problem."

They stood in silence for a little while and then Axel jumped up from Zexion's bed.

"I have an idea Zex! Why don't we watch something?"

Zexion smiled at this.

"Sure."

Axel went into his book bag and took out a DVD.

" I brought this to watch it with you. I heard it was good, so I wanted to see it with you."

Zexion looked at the cover.

"It's anime?"

Axel grined.

"Do you know what yaoi is?"

Zexion gave a puzzled yet interested expression.

"What is it?"

Axel's grin only widened.

"Well you'll find out when we watch this."

Zexion looked the cover over again.

"Is that two guys?"

Axel turned around so Zexion couldn't see him laughing.

"No it's a guy and a girl."

"Oh ok because it really looks like two guys."

"Well it's not." Axel said smiling.

Axel turned the DVD player on and put the DVD in.

Zexion started to stare at Axel as he did that.

( Axel is so amazing. I never thought I would like someone so much. I wonder if I should tell him how I feel. I'm afraid of what he's going to say, but I don't want someone else to take him away.)

Axel looked at Zexion with a confused stare and poked his head.

"Zexion, are you in there?"

Zexion woke out of his thoughts and blushed.

"Yeah. I was just thinkning is all."

" Are you ready to watch the movie Zexion?"

"Yeah, let's watch it."

Before Axel pressed play Zexion had one last thought.

(I'm gonna tell him.)

SHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSHSH

Hayner walked until he stood infront of a green door. He took out a mirror to check how he looked one last time before knocking on the door.

"Well. I guess I'm ready." he mumbled to himself.

Hayner knocked on the door and heard a muffled "I'll be rght there!" Then seconds later the door opened revealing a smiling Seifer. Seifer stood there in silence staring at Hayner as if he was an angel.

"Hi Seifer!" Hayner said happily.

"H-hi" Seifer studered as his face began to blush.

"Come on in."

Hayner entered the house and Seifer closed the door behind him. As soon as Seifer closed the door Hayner went to Seifer's back and hugged him.

"So Seifer, how are ya?"

Seifer's heart beat began to increase and crimson appeared on his cheeks.

"I'm fine." Seifer mumbled.

"Thats good. What do ya wanna do?"

As Hayner said this he looked into Seifer's eyes.

Seifer starts thinking.

( I want to hug you and kiss you after revealing how much I love you. Then i want to passionatly fuck you so hard.)

"How about we listen to some music while baking a cake?"

Seifer started to laugh.

" Why a cake?"

" Well I got a sweet tooth and it sounds good to me right now."

" Ok then let's do it."

Hayner smiled.

" Get the music while I get the baking stuff ready k." Hayner said happily.

Seifer went to his room looking for music. He sighed and blushed. He then thought to himself.

( I wonder if he likes me. This is so embarassing.)

Seifer hits himself on his head.

( I need to stop this. It's about time I tried to tell him. I'm gonna tell him."

xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Well that's chapter one. I hope you guys like it. Please review and you will get some yaoi and cookies :3. I appreciate all reviews so i can improve my writing skills.


End file.
